


Say it again

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, small mention of DenNor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: When Berwald learns that he was about to leave with the rest of the Royal Guard, he decides to finally confess.





	Say it again

Berwald took a deep breath. He had imagined that moment so many times. It was time. Yet he could only think about the possibility of being rejected. Magnus gave him a very long talk and finally encouraged him to confess to Tino.

He was sitting on a bench, playing with a small flower. He still had time to retract of what he was planning to do. After all, he didn’t mind being friends with Tino. But at the same time, he was about to go to a very long trip. After all, he was one of the royal guards of the king, something that very few people could even dream of reaching.

While most of his friends preferred to enjoy their free time in a brothel, getting drunk or anything like that, he often explored the city where the King decided to stay. In one of those adventures, he met Tino, who was working as a blacksmith.

Since the first day, Berwald often looked for excuses to meet him and talk. Each time, Berwald fell more in love with him and when he finally noticed it, it was too late. His heart beat only for him. The shifts were even easier because after they ended, Tino waited for him. Sometimes for breakfast, other times to have dinner together.

He wasn’t supposed to be in love with anyone. His oath forbidden him. He closed his eyes. Maybe in another time, in another moment… Maybe they could had a chance.

His own brother had a long time affair with one of his childhood friends. Berwald wondered if they could share something similar. Magnus remained faithful to Sigurd, even though temptation was always there. Sigurd tried to travel to same place where they were staying, when the King chose a city. Since he had knowledge in certain type of magic, it was easy for him to gather the money.

But Tino was different. He had a life there. He was a blacksmith and several lords trusted him with their armor.

Berwald shook his head. He couldn’t ask that to Tino. It was not fair. It wasn’t a life. How many times did Magnus try to break up with Sigurd because of that? Yet Sigurd refused to let him go. 

“Hey!” A very joyful voice said and Berwald looked up.

“Oh, hi. I’m sorry for bothering you right now” Berwald stood up and immediately apologized. He felt he was stealing his time.

Tino laughed and then he grabbed one of his hands.

“Don’t say that! You don’t bother me at all” Tino said. He came to that garden as fast as he could, mostly because he was curious about the message that Berwald sent to him.

“I’m sorry…” Berwald sat down. He was so nervous, the moment was approaching.

Tino gently touched his hair. He couldn’t recall the exact moment when Berwald became his priority, but each time he got a message from him, he stopped everything. Maybe because he knew that their time was precious. Maybe because he knew that Berwald could leave in any moment.

“So what did you want to tell me that it was so urgent?” Tino asked after he sat down next to Berwald.

The garden was full statues dedicated to the goddess of life. Many newly married couples chose that location, since it was said that the main statue blessed to any couple that prayed in front of her. Tino found it quite peculiar that Berwald chose that location.

“I’m… Well, we are leaving. The King got fed up with this city and we are returning to the capital,” Berwald announced.

“Oh” Tino didn’t know how to react to that. While he was quite conscious about the fact that the King could change his mind in any minute, it did not cross his mind that it could happen so fast.

“So… There’s something else that I need to tell you” Berwald felt like time had just stopped in that moment. Nothing else mattered, except for Tino.

“Whatever you need to say, you can just tell me” Tino was getting nervous. Nothing could be worse than the fact that Berwald leaving. It was impossible. T

“I don’t when we are going to see each other again, so…” Berwald played with his fingers for a while, until he got the courage that he needed. Having to face death in the battlefield was much easier than this, he thought. He couldn’t lose any more time “I fell in love with you, Tino”

Tino stared at Berwald’s face for a long time. He was getting too many hits. He wasn’t really prepared for any of that. Yet what annoyed him the most was the fact that until that moment, he didn’t notice how handsome Berwald was and how privileged he was for having his company. After all, he was only a blacksmith. Berwald could get someone from the high class, yet he chose him.

“Say it again” Tino requested him. He couldn’t believe it. “Look at my eyes and say it, please”

Berwald would have preferred to be in a fight than doing that. Yet he couldn’t deny such petition. He couldn’t say no to Tino. He looked up and grabbed one of Tino’s hand.

“I fell in love with you” He said while trying to remain eye contact with Tino “I… I shouldn’t had, but… I love you” And he felt so relieved. Like never before.

Tino hid his face between his hands. What he was supposed to do in that situation?

“I will understand if you—“

But before Berwald had the chance to finish that sentence, Tino kissed him. It was a risk decision, but Tino couldn’t hold it any longer. Maybe it was his only chance, his last chance. Their lips had finally met and for a couple of minutes, the world just stopped existing.

“I love you too” Tino had felt guilty for falling in love with one of the King’s guards. Nonetheless, he couldn’t be happier than in that moment.

Berwald wasn’t ready to hear that. The kiss already blew his mind. He was so confused.

“Let’s go to my house. When are you supposed to leave?” Tino stood up. The time was passing by and he didn’t want to waste what was left of it.

“Tomorrow morning” Berwald realized that he had just revealed a secret to Tino. He didn’t care, it wasn’t the first time that it happened. He trusted Tino with his life “What are going to—?

Tino put one of his fingers over Berwald’s lips.

“Let’s enjoy what is left and then we will see” Tino smiled. Maybe they would never see each other again. Maybe there was a way to keep in touch. Yet he didn’t want to deal with it for now.

Berwald smirked for a very brief time. Maybe there was hope for them. Or maybe not. That didn’t mattered. He felt like he could die in that moment. He had Tino’s love. He couldn’t ask for more.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
